Battle for Love
by ILDAS56
Summary: Levy and Gajeel on a mission to catch a killer. BUT WAIT? As a fake couple! Caught off guard by Mira and her schemes, How will this end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 ** _Time has seemed to go on, however my heart stayed the same. Everywhere I looked, I saw him, anytime I heard his name; the pain never stopped. I sat in my room, looking at myself in the mirror. I looked sick. My red hair looked untamed, while my green eyes looked like I have never slept for days. My skin looked ashy, and pale...The moment he died, I died..._**

"Hey, hey, are you listening?" Huh, Levy thought, looking up to see Mira looking at her. Mira's arm was extending toward her with what looked like a job flyer. She looked pretty as always, with her white hair and blue eyes. "S-Sorry, I was just enamored in this book." Levy smiles apologetically, marking her page before closing it. Mira smiles then and puts the flyer down in front of her. "Here, I grabbed this flyer for you. It looked like one you could do by yourself, since you know.." Levy heart pounded at her suggestion then her cheeks blushed. "Mira..." She waves her hands around, about to say something when they hear, "For Gajeel's birthday right?" Lucy came up, sitting beside, whispering it. That's right, Levy thought, but she inwardly groans in embarrassment.

Gajeel's birthday was in a few weeks and she wanted to use the money to buy him something. After months of him being in the guild, Levy found out interesting facts about him; including his birthday. Lucy and Mira giggle at Levy's facial expressions, which makes her groan inwardly once again. Suddenly, behind her they hear, "Hey, Ice Princess, put on your clothes!" They all look over to see a repeated scene happening. Gray had taken off his clothing like usual. Juvia blushing over the fact as she grabs his clothes. "Juvia feels so embarrassed." "Shut up hot head! You want to go!?" A fight breaks out among Natsu and Gray, causing chaos. Lucy sighs and says, "Every single day. I swear it is like clock work." After she said that, a chair flies passed her head. "HEY, DON'T BRING YOUR FIGHT OVER HERE!" Levy smiles, watching the scene. She had gotten used to the rambunctious Guild, when she started to reside here. It felt like home.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about...What kind of job is it?" Lucy starts to look over the flyer, and looks at Mira, a bit surprised. "Eh? Mira-" "Oy, what job?" Gajeel was standing behind Levy, causing her to panic. How could I not have heard his footsteps, Levy thought as her face turns red. "Just a small job!" She answers quickly. At the same time, Gajeel and Levy grab for the flyer, causing Levy to retract her hand away quickly when there hands touched. Gajeel felt her hand, pausing for a mere second, before looking at the flyer. "What is this? Fake couple needed to catch, womanizing murder?" "Ehh?!" Levy finally looks at the flyer:

 **Help Wanted: Catch murder.**

 **In desperate need of finding a couple(fake or not), to find murder. Murders happen at Pinto Inn, of Town Asuka. Couple comes in, only one survives. Our town is in need of help! Free food, clothes and a place to stay. Reward: 3,000.**

Levy looks at Mira, surprise didn't even cover her face. She was tricked! "MIRRRAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I can't believe this is happening, Levy thought. "Mira, I don't want this kind of mission." "You said any job." Mira just smiled while Levy sighs. Gajeel watches them for a moment before remarking, "Good. You don't need to do those kind of missions, pip squeak." Levy then looks at Gajeel, and asks, "What's that supposed to mean?" "You could get hurt. Plus, you have no acting skills. Give it to Alzack and and Bisca, they could-" "I could do this job just fine." Gajeel looks at her with a stern face. "Who would want to partner with you, shrimp?" Levy jumps down from her chair, only to look up to him. Gajeel leans down a bit, looking at her hazel eyes. While Levy notices Gajeel's red eyes, lighten a bit. Realizing they are just staring at each other, Levy, clears her throat. "I'll just go ask around." Gajeel's facial expressions change quickly, before going back to dead pan. What was that, she thought. "Let professionals handle it." Levy grabs her book, walking off. "Hmph, I will show you."

Gajeel stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to have her take the job, and that was that. Or was it? He tsk's frustrated with himself. He watches Levy for a moment as she talked to Droy and Jet, leaning herself on the table as she talked. Droy was the first one to smile then slap hands with Jet, exclaiming, "Yes! Adventure with Levy-Chan!" She smiles at them before her eyes look over to Gajeel. Seeing that he was watching, she then gives a victory smile. Gajeel's eye twitches at that, and he turns his back to her. He tsk's again, while chewing on nails. Damn shrimp thinks this is a contest. He pauses seeing Lucy and Mira watching him, there expressions the same; curious. He glares at them before walking out of the guild.

Levy saw Gajeel's body pass the door and huffs. Am I disappointed? "Levy, you okay?" Droy asks, seeing a somber expression on her. She quickly smiles to cover it up. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was...Just thinking of the story I was reading. Now, let's make out a plan." She sits down across from them, starting to talk. "So, Jet can follow us from a far and make out if anything follows us or tries to sneak up from behind. Me and Droy will act like a couple, drawing out the murder." "Aww, can't I be in the relationship?" Jet asks. "No." Both Droy and Levy answer at the same time. "Okay, so we will leave tomorrow at 6 am, okay?" Levy looks at them, as they nod. "Good."

Next morning, Levy woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. She groans, rolling over in her bed. "Go away." More knocking ensued, causing her to look at the time; 4 am. Did they forget the time? "H-Hang on, hang on." She gets up, walking to her dresser. Pulling out a dress for today, she puts in on. "Why are you guys here so early?" Grabbing her traveling bag, she heads for the door, unlocking it. "I said we would leave at 6." Right as she opens it, an arm grabs her, picking her up. Huh?! She was flung over a man's shoulder, causing her to panic. "EH?! Put me down! Put me down! Just who do you think you are?!" Her arms hit the male in the back, yelling at the man. "Oy, shrimp would you stop?" Her heart thumped at the sound of Gajeel's voice. "G-Gajeel? What? Why?" She tries to look at him only to hear, "We are going on a mission, that's why." She just looks at him surprised before remarking, "Droy and Jet..They.." "That's why we are leaving now, Shrimp."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Both of them would be, sitting around a fire, blankets around them both. So awkward, they both thought, looking at the fire. After they had started traveling, Levy asked questions as to why he suddenly wanted to go...

 _After Gajeel had left the guild, he walked back home, only to sulk. He sat in his bed, looking over a book Levy had given him in the past. He never enjoyed reading until Levy showed him it could be fun. Especially with so many facial expression she could make reading the book. He smiles a bit, remembering he had listened to her read to him. The way her expressions changed were cute. Cute? Huh, he thought then puts a hand over his face, blushing. Damn Shrimp, has me going crazy. He sighs, laying on his back, for what seemed like hours. "Gajeel, you home?" Lily opens the door, entering to see Gajeel, off into space._

 _Lily shook his head, before saying, "How long have you been here sulking? Why don't you just go on the mission with Levy?" Gajeel quickly sits up and exclaims, "Why would I want to go on a mission with her? I told her I didn't want her to go, and so she picks dumb and dumber." Lily smiles at the comment. "Okay, well, Levy is leaving at 6 am with them..." Lily sees Gajeel roll his eyes, before continuing. "Well, if you don't care that Levy will hold hands or kiss someone else, then that's great. It will be great practice for her when she does get a boy-" Suddenly, a nail hits Lily in the head, making him look over at Gajeel, exclaiming, "Hey!" Huh, Lily pauses seeing Gajeel had stared packing. Lily hold back a laugh as he cooked himself dinner._

 _"_ Gajeel? Gajeel?" His thoughts are brought back when he hears Levy calling out his name. Turning his head, he sees Levy waving a hand in front of his face, while looking at him with concern. "Oy, what is it?" "You spaced out, you worried me." Gajeel looks at her expression before patting her head. "I'm fine. I am just tired." She sat down next to him, replying, "Well, you did make us leave at 4 in the morning." She looks up at him, her blanket wrapped around her again. He notices the flames flicker in her hazel eyes, as she looks at him. "Well, I didn't want dumb and dumber to tag along." She hits him lightly, remarking, "It's Droy and Jet." Then her face blushes realizing what he had said. _I didn't want Droy and Jet to tag along._ Does that mean, he wanted us alone? Gajeel sees her blushing and blinks, before plopping on his back. "We should get some sleep. We will be at Asuka by tomorrow and we need to go over our story."

Levy nods, laying down by him. "I agree. We will need a story." He nods, hearing her move in her blanket, getting comfortable. After a few moments of her squirming, Gajeel's eye twitched. "Oy, Shrimp-" He turns his head, only to freeze. Levy was inches away from his face, her hazel eyes wide. His heart pounded at the sight of her this close. She quickly hide her face in the blanket, "Sorry, Sorry. Its hard to get comfortable." Omg, Omg. She panics, turning her body away from his. Her heart pounding as well. He tsk's, looking up at the sky. "Um, Gajeel?" "Hmm?" "Thanks for coming." His eyes look over at her, seeing what looked like a pile of blankets, her body shape hidden. "No problem Shrimp."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When they finally arrived to the hotel Pinko, it was close to sunset. The lights of the hotel had turned on, causing Levy to marvel at its beauty. The whole building was red and black, light ornaments everywhere. When they opened the Shoji screens(sliding doors) to the hotel, they smelled incense. Gajeel's nose wiggles at the smell, crossing his arms. Jesus, that smells disgusting, he thought looking over at Levy. She had a smile across her face, as she placed her hands on a paper lantern. "Hello?" A males voice said, causing them to look over at him. The male stood 5 feet 10 inches, wearing a yukata. His grayish white hair, was slicked back, revealing his flawless face. His expression revealed his curiosity while his black eyes gazed at both of them. "Who are you? Are you customers?"

"You put up a flyer in our guild. We said we would be here by today." Gajeel looks at the male, giving an un-amused look. "OH! Welcome! I do apologize." He bows, numerous of times. "I am grateful that you have traveled this way. Let us show you to the way of your room. You must be hungry as well." Both Levy and Gajeel blink, watching the male pull out a bell. Once he rang it, people came rushing out, holding various items; towels, food, etc. There expressions vibrant as the chatter started. A woman, remarks, "They came? Oh thank the gods." While a male remarks, "About time." "Don't mind there chattering, Come, come." The male pushes them both, leading them to a room.

Sliding the door open, the male says, "Welcome to your room." About to push them toward the Zukata, Gajeel moves away. "Oy, I get that your trying to push things along, but don't push me." Gajeel glares at the male, who just blinks. "Gajeel." Levy remarks, "Be polite." "Oh, my. I apologize. We are so excited, and I forgot my manners. My name is Zhang. Your names are?" "This is Gajeel and I am Levy." She answers, smiling at him. "Thank you for the hospitality." He grabs her hands, replying, "This is the least I can do. We are in dire need of help. Our whole town is starting to become deserted." Gajeel watches them for a moment, seeing Zhang hold her hands, causing him to huff.

"Oy, let's just get to business." He walks between them, causing Zhang to let go of Levy's hands. "Of course...but is is late," Zhang said. Gajeel plops down near the Zakata, crossing his legs. "It's best if we talk about it now," Levy intervenes, walking over by Gajeel. After they sat down, Zhang asked, "Well, first things first: Are you two a real couple? Or fake?" Levy and Gajeel look at each other then away, blushing. "We are partners. Not a couple." Zhang's eyebrows shot up, seeing there blushing expressions. "Okay, well, I hope your acting skills are par then. To be blunt, I wish to succeed as fast as we can. Our money supply is starting to dwindle and like I had said before, our town is becoming deserted." "Just leave it to us, okay? We know what to do. We just want the information you have," Gajeel remarks. "Understood."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Gajeel groans rolling over, his eyes still shut. Damn, Zhang talked to much last night. At least the information he wrote down is intelligible. He lays on his back now, thinking of the murder scenes. Victim a: Julia, was found in this room with her heart cut out. It looked like she was drugged due to the fact, she didn't fight back. Victim b: Carla was found in the kitchen, blood covered everywhere. Apparently, Zhang thinks she fought due to the fact, it looked sloppy when the murder cut out her heart. Hearing what sounded like papers moving, his attention is drawn near the Zakata. Opening his eyes, he sees Levy, trying to put on a yukata. The yukata was a bit big on her, because it wasn't covering up her shoulders. Instead, it showed a big portion of her chest.

He sat up now, surprised he didn't feel embarrassed, no felt something else... He just watches her as she struggled with it. The whole yukata looked astray as she put it on. His eyes roamed up from her bare legs to her chest. She had a perfect body, even though she was small. Her legs looked firm, her hips had small curves that showed due to her tight stomach. His eyes then look up to her face and freezes. Levy would be looking at him in shock, before her face turned red. "Don't look!" She turns her back to him, trying to quickly get the yukata on. "Oy, I am not the one who changed in the same room as I am." He got up, about to head to her, when the door slides open.

Zhang's face went from smiling to blushing, seeing her struggle with a yukata. Levy just wanted to scream of embarrassment. "Oy!" Gajeel quickly stands in front of Levy, guarding her from view. "Haven't you heard of knocking!" Zhang, still blushing, turns his back to them. "I do apologize. I swear I didn't see a lot." Gajeel gritted his teeth, about to remark something when a hand grabs the back of his shirt. He partially turns his head to see Levy peeking her head out into his view, her face still red. "I-I can't get this on. I didn't know they would be so hard." "Just change into different clothing, Shrimp." "But...I wanted to wear it." I wanted to look cute for you, she thought, her eyes averting down.

"I could put it on you," Zhang then added, "I promise to have my eyes closed." "No way!" Gajeel remarks, thinking, you already saw her body, I am not letting you touch her. "Oy, I will put it on you." "Eh?!" "I have experience with yukata's..." She looks up to see Gajeel blushing at that fact. Her heart pounded, as she said, "O-Okay." She gasps a bit, when he turns around, his red eyes looking at her. "Idiot, close your eyes!" Levy tries to cover herself more with the yukata. "Shut it, with the fact that you struggled with it, caused the layers to move. Nobody could do it with there eyes closed!" He grabs the yukata now, starting at the body, he straightens it. Trying to keep his eyes on the yukata only and not her exposed skin. Levy watches him, her body shaking a bit from nervousness.

Getting to the bottom of her yukata, his fingers graze her thigh, causing him to freeze for a moment. Stay calm, stay calm, they both thought. He quickly then folds one side over the other. After he was finished, Gajeel, said, "Next time, get a girl to do it, shrimp." They look at each other than away, embarrassed. "Are you two hungry?" They look to see Zhang, looking at them, his face just light pink now. "No, we need to go out into the town together and scout out the area." Levy nods in agreement to Gajeel's statement. "Then take a muffin to go from the front." They take there leave, Levy following Gajeel outside. He took the opportunity to grab Levy's hand. She gasps, looking at him. "Oy, remember, we are supposed to be a couple." She blushes, squeezing his hand. "Y-Yeah. I know." "Now, let's have a look around."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hours after looking around, they started to talk about the location of the murder. "I think he would want to stay close to his own crime scene," Levy then adds, "I don't know why he chooses just to kill at the hotel. There might be a huge significance to why he does it." "You are saying its a he?" "Of course! A women doesn't have the strength to tear through flesh like that even with a knife!" "Ezra can." "Ezra isn't a regular human." They smile at that, and continue back to the hotel.

Right as they got to the door of the hotel, it opens up, revealing a group of 5 men. They wore face masks and one of them held a bag. "Please don't take the money!" Zhang yells out, then sees Levy and Gajeel, giving a pleading look. "Oy, you guys thieves huh? You came at the wrong time." Gajeel cracks his knuckles while one of the males pulls a handful of what looked like sand out of his pocket. "Watch out! That's-" The male throws it in the air, causing the wind to blow it toward Levy and Gajeel. Levy yells, "Script magic! Wind!" Writing it out, her wind blows against current. Gajeel watches the dust disperse away from them.

The thieves then take action, two of them yells, "Fire burst!" Fire?! They both move as fire balls escapes there hands, shooting at them. Damn, such a bad timing to wear this! She sees one of the men come at her. "Earth bound!" The male yells, moving his hand toward a tree. Huh, she thought getting a glimpse of the rings on his fingers. "AH!" A tree branch it her, causing her to crash into another tree. "Levy!" Gajeel looks over at her before hearing, "Iron Fist!" Turning his head, a fist meets his face, causing him to fly into the tree next to hers. "Gajeel, there rings." She pulls him up, saying, "They have rings on there fingers, imitating the elements."

"I will distract them, you crush there rings." Levy then runs before Gajeel could get in a word. She yells, "Script magic, blinding light!" After writing it, light blinds them. Gajeel runs for it, smashing one of the males hands with his now iron body."AHH!" "Ice!" She gasps seeing ice come at her now, only to get smashed by Gajeel's iron fist. "Come on Shrimp, 4 more to go!" She nods at him then yells, "Script magic, ice hammer!" She then throws it at one of the males who yells, "Iron fist!" When he is distracted, Gajeel runs up to the male, kicking him. Yet again, she yells, "Script magic, ice hammer!" It hits the males body, and he screams.

"Retreat! Retreat!" A male yells, looking over at Levy and Gajeel. "Poison air Wind!" He takes a deep breath, then blows out black dust. Levy looks over at Gajeel who was the closest. "Script magic wind!" She takes a deep breath before blowing her own, causing the poison to disperse before it touched Gajeel. His eyes widen to look at Levy, who was now smiling. "That was a close one." "Baka, I can take poison on myself!" "Don't lie! I remember what the poison did to you last..." Levy huffs breathes, looking at him. "Last..." "LEVY!" Gajeel runs to catch Levy's unconscious body.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Oy, Levy!" Gajeel would be holding her in his arms, her eyes opening then closing as if fighting the poison herself. Zhong laughs, making Gajeel look at him. "I didn't think it would be this easy," He laughs again before saying, "I didn't think mages would be so stupid." "What the fuck did you do!?" Zhong look at him now, his expression blank. "I did what I needed to do." He smiles wickedly. Gajeel looks around, thinking, then those men are-. "Are you looking for my sons?" A shocked expression appears on Gajeel's face. Zhong just simply points behind him toward the hotel. "They are probably eating the hearts of the workers as we speak."

Disgusted, Gajeel remarks, "What the fuck are you talking about?!" He puts Levy over his shoulder, thinking, I need to get back to fairy tail. Zhong notices Gajeel's position move slightly. "The only one with an antidote is me, so I wouldn't go running." Zhong pulls out a vial, swishing what looked like blood. Zhong walks over to the hotel, placing the vial on a window sill. "I suggest putting her down by the way. I don't want to hurt her body." Gajeel huffs, watching him take off his yukata. The first thing Gajeel noticed was the black markings on Zhong's back and body. "Dark magic?" Zhong looks at him, smiling.

"Correct! Over the last decade, I discovered that if I eat the hearts of mages and wizards, combined by a ritual of a baby, I can get stronger." Gajeel then notices the rings from last time, on each of his fingers. His eyes go to Levy, before placing her down, gently. "If you think I am going to let a sick fuck like you hurt her, you better prepare to die." He felt angry; angry that he let this happen, and angry that he put her in danger like this. His whole body turns into metal, his body features changing. "Don't get me wrong. I am not going to hurt her. She needs to bare a child first. In which the child will eat her heart from the inside."

Gajeel attacks, yelling, "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DIE!" Gajeel goes to punch Zhong, but is counteracted by a boulder that shakes from the ground, flying at him. It hits Gajeel's side, causing him to grunt, before smashing the boulder with his arm. "Things like this don't-" Gajeel is hit by a flamed fist, causing him to skid across the ground. Using his hand, he pounds into the ground to stop further skidding. Kneeling, he looks at Zhong, gritting his teeth. "I know what works for you and not. You are not going to win this, and I will have what I want." Gajeel stood there thinking, he controls those rings quite easily, I need to be careful.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Levy hears fighting, but her body felt heavy and it felt hard to breathe. Rolling on her side, she sees Gajeel hitting Zhang then getting hit by ice. They continued to fight, not noticing her. Gajeel stood there huffing, feeling his magic start to drain more and more. Zhang laughs, remarking, "You have a limit. I don't." Zhang then moves, punching Gajeel in the stomach with his ice fist, then grabs him by the throat with his hand flaming. "This fight is over. You lose, just like all the others." "Script," Levy whispered. Gajeel's head turns toward her seeing her, struggling. "Levy!" Levy moves her arm, yelling, "IRON!"

When Iron flew at them, Gajeel used this moment to get free from Zhang then grab the Iron. Zhang looks over at Levy, who already passed out again. "Damn woman!" Zhang moves his arm, causing the earth to form over Levy, forming a box. "Oy!" Gajeel yells, causing Zhang to look at him. Gajeel would be eating the last of the iron. His eyes averted at what Zhang had done. "...Now, I don't have to hold back." Gajeel's body changes again, his body metal, and the aura around him; black. Zhang froze, giving Gajeel time to move quickly, hitting Zhang repeatedly. Zhang blocks one of the attacks with his hand only to have his eyes widened. Gajeel had smashed Zhang's hands causing the rings to shatter. "AHH!"

Zhang separates from Gajeel, holding his broken hand, growling, his teeth sharp showing. "I have had enough games!" The 5 men appear, surrounding Gajeel. "Kill him!" They attack, striking at Gajeel, who blocks it with his arms. "This is over," Gajeel hits the men back, causing them to fall back near Zhang. "Roar of the Iron shadow Dragon!" A blast of light comes from his mouth, while he hears, "A dragon slayer?!" The blast hit them, killing them as they are flown back.

Levy, Gajeel thought, quickly running to the vile then to Levy. "Hang on!" He punches his arm through the earth, pulling Levy out. Holding her in his arms, he notices her eyes flicker. "Here, I got the antidote." He opens it, and tries to get her to swallow it. He swears under his breath after spilling some. "You can't die on me. I need you! I can't live without you!" Levy could hear some of the words, he was saying. It took all of her will not to pass out, and not to give up. Her legs and arms paralyzed. If she couldn't...if she was to die...

"L-love.." It was all she could muster up. Her eyes flicker open, to look up at Gajeel. She sees him freeze as he poured the vial in his mouth. I love you too, he thought, bringing his lips to hers. He forced her to drink the vial. His hand behind her head as he kissed her. When he finally parted there lips, he blushes. Levy had the same expression, her cheeks were red, and her hazel eyes beginning to shut. Noticing, Levy's breathing went to normal, he sighs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Levy's eyes slowly open, her vision blurry until she focused on her ceiling. Her ceiling?"M-My room?" She turns her head to see Gajeel, sleeping in a chair, she starts to move when a paw stops her. "Hey, Levy. Just stay in bed. How are you feeling?" Lilly asked, his little body, sitting next to her head, moving her sweat soaked hair from her face. "How long..." Her voice cracked, as she spoke."Its just been a day, well, basically two. It's night time already." Levy goes to pet Lilly, but her arm... "My arm...It still feels heavy." "Not just your arm, your whole body will be like that for a while. The poison was attacking your nervous system. Luckily, Gajeel had you take the antidote just in time." Levy's thoughts went back to when he had put his lips on hers. Lilly watches her for a moment, seeing her fingers touch her lips before blushing. Lilly smiled at that, remembering how flustered Gajeel was telling the part of having her take the antidote...

 _"After I finished them off, I had," Gajeel's face turns pink, "I had her take the antidote." He sounded nonchalant, and made it sound so simplistic, though he was blushing. "Gajeel's blushing, he's blushing," Happy had sung it, smiling. "Why are you blushing," Droy asked, making a curious expression. "I'm not blushing. Shut up." "Wait, how could she have taken it normally, when the poison would have made her weak?" Wendy asks now. They all look at Gajeel, and his face turns completely red, then remarks, "She took it. That's it." They started to ask him if he had kissed her, and he got flustered. "Shut up all of you! Oy, you are giving me a headache," Gajeel turns and walks away. "He did...He kissed her." As he walked out of Fairy Tail, he hears Happy singing, "He llllovvvvves her!"_

Lilly giggles, which makes Levy ask, "What it is?" "Nothing, just remembering something." Levy closes her eyes for a moment, holding back a cough. "L-Lilly, I want to move. I'm t-thirsty.." After she said that, hands grabbed her, sitting her up, pillows moved behind her back. Levy and Gajeel make eye contact for a moment, Gajeel was the first one to break it. He moves to the kitchen, pouring her a glass of water. Gajeel had woken up hearing Levy's hoarse voice, when she first spoke. He didn't want to move at first, because of how nervous he was, and Gajeel doesn't get nervous. He had to put his emotions to the side, and take care for her. "I know you feel weak, but try to take the glass. You need to move your body more." "Okay." Levy goes to grab the glass, her arm moving slowly. Grabbing the glass, her arm shook, making Gajeel frown. "Gajeel, let me-"

Lilly pauses, watching Gajeel put his hand on the back of her head then bring the cup to her mouth. "Here," Gajeel said, carefully tilting the cup up for her to drink. After Levy drank the whole cup, she wipes her face, feeling drenched in sweat. She clears her throat a bit, feeling it was still a bit hoarse as she says, "T-thanks." He nods, sitting on the edge of the bed, while Lilly creeps out of the house, thinking, I think they need there "alone" time. It got silent as they just sat there until Gajeel asks, "How are you feeling?" Her hazel eyes look at him, making eye contact once again. This time Levy was the first to break it. "I-I'm fine. Sweating a bit, but I'm fine." Gajeel nods then goes, "Oh. Hang on." Levy watches him, grab a towel, saying, "I was told to pat you dry if you began to sweat too much."

T-That means touching me, she thought, about to say something, but Gajeel would already be patting her head. Her face turns pink, hearing, "If I am too rough, just tell me." He ran his fingers through her hair before moving her hair back from her face, patting her forehead then moving positions to get to her neck. He towered over her a bit, his hand on the wall behind her, while his other hand patted her neck. Her heart pounded, as he did, her eyes looking right at him. "G-gajeel, let me do it now." "Oy, just let me do it. Your-" Gajeel looks down at her, freezing. There faces would be close together, cause Levy's eyes avert away from him. His red eyes look at her, as she stutters, "I-I can do it." Unaware of his own actions, his hand would be cradling the back of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Gajeel's eyes would be looking at her face, starting at her eyes and ending at her lips. Her lips would be slightly apart while pink and plumped. "...Levy." Hearing his voice go deep, she looks at him only to have her eyes widen a bit. He lowered his lips to hers, starting off soft. Once Levy kissed back, his kisses grew more deep. "Open your mouth a bit." Levy felt confused at that, but did it. She gasps as his tongue licked hers, french kissing her. His hand gripping her side, from under her shirt. "Mmm." They both pause, at the sound Levy had just made. Her face turns red as he pulls away, sitting her up. "Let's stop here. I almost lost control. Sorry, Shrimp."

Levy shook her head no, as she said, "No. It's okay. I liked it. I just made a weird sound." "That sound wasn't weird. Trust me." She gives him a quizzical expression. "How was that not a weird noise?" "When we do more things in bed you will be making sounds you never knew you could do." Her face turns red then, making him laugh. "Oy, stop being so cute." Her eyes blink at that statement, which causes him to blush. Scratching the back of his head, he turns partially away from her. Damn it, he thought, I sound like a girl. Once again, it got silent between them. Now, what do I do, they both thought. They look at each other than away. "Gajeel." "Levy." They said at the same time, looking at each other. They smile at each other, chuckling, feeling relaxed with one another.

"Are you hungry?" Gajeel asks. "No, but...Uhm..." "I uhm..." Gajeel looks at her, tilting his head a bit. After a few moments, Gajeel's eye twitched, and he remarks, "Oy, spit it out already shrimp." Levy closes her eyes, grabbing onto the sheets. "I-I LOVE-Loved to go pee." His eyes blink at her for a second, before huffing. "Then let's get you into the bathroom." He picks her up, causing her to gasp. "I should try to walk don't you think?" "Not now. I don't need you having an accident." She hits him, remarking, "I never would." Gajeel just smiles, setting her in the bathroom when he walked in. "Think you can manage?" "Of course!" "Okay then." He shuts the bathroom door, and she just stands there. She wanted to hit herself in the head for not having enough courage. _"I-I LOVE-Loved to go pee."_ Idiot, idiot, idiot. She slowly makes her way to the sink, turning it on.

After a few moments, of using the bathroom, Gajeel carries her back to bed. "It's time you went back to bed." He lays her down gently, covering her up with the blankets. "I'll see you in the morning." He starts to move away when Levy grabs his arm. "Where are you going?" "Back on the chair, where else would I go?" Levy averts her eyes, giving an embarrassed look. "You can...sleep on the bed with me." Gajeel blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "You sure? I might squish you." "It's fine." He climbs in bed, beside her, using one of her pillows. Laying on his back, she hears him chuckling. "What?" "I LOVEE...to go pee too." He laughs now, causing her to blush and hit him on his chest. Though since she was weak, her tiny fists didn't hurt him. "Baka! Baka!" He laughs, grabbing her wrist, linking there hands together. He turns his head to see Levy's surprised expression. "I love you, Levy." Levy looks at him for a moment, her heart pounding before she nods. "I love you too!" He laughs again, remarking, "I hope you love me more than you have to pee." "BAKA!"

The End

 **Hi, Everyone! (^-^*)/**

 **I wanted to thank everyone who reads this. Especially, all of those who have Followed me and Favorited this book. I love to write, and I hope you enjoyed this. The next Fairy Tail story I am going to work on next is with NatsuxLucy. Thank you!**


End file.
